In the preparation of asymmetrical disiloxanes by the cohydrolysis of, for example, trimethylchlorosilane and dimethylchlorosilane, it is impossible to produce asymmetrical disiloxanes in any quantity which substantially exceeds the amount of available symmetrical disiloxane. (See Journal fur Praktische Chemie, Vol. 11, 1960, pp. 336-340).
German Patent Application No. 30 02 683 (published Aug. 7, 1980, Inventor: N. N. Novichy) describes a method for preparing pentamethyldisiloxane by reacting trimethylsilane with dimethylchlorosilane at a low temperature in the presence of pyridine. The use of pyridine in large scale production creates problems, particularly since it is toxic and presents a health hazard. In addition, the expense of recovering the pyridine from the resultant product makes the process very unattractive on a commercial scale.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for preparing asymmetrical disiloxanes. Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for preparing improved yields of asymmetrical disiloxanes. A further object of the present invention is to provide a method for preparing asymmetrical disiloxanes in the absence of pyridine.